Germany and Italy's Secrets
by Buddha Wolf
Summary: France and Austria are sent to investigate Germany and Italy's strange behavoir. The occurances and lies said by the two land them in jail during the investigation. Their Italy is trying to fend off a psychopath that had 'claimed' him known as the serpent. Germany fights for him but endd up unleashing his hellish past on Italy. Their relationship must stay secret for their survival
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the past 3 months no one has seen or heard from 2 young men, Italy and Germany. Worried, friends and family hired Investigators Austria and France to find the 2 men. The two investigators found them in their home. They had isolated themselves from others, avoiding friends and family by ridding their home of phones, television and computers. The only devices they had for contact were cheap cell phones bought under a secret alias and the only number in each phone was an untraceable unknown number. The men had strange injuries and kept silent, never speaking a word to the investigators. The men's associates grew more worried and okayed for them to be interrogated and to take certain extreme measures if they must. Thus where this story begins.

Inv. Austria placed a tape recorder in the center of the table and turned it on while watching the suspects closely. Germany's expression was stoic and he

kept eye contact while Italy stared down at the table with a sad nervous expression.

"Start by telling us your names." He nodded towards Germany.

Germany: "My name is Germany."

Italy: "My name is Italy."

Austria: "Do you know why we arrested you?"

Germany shook his head "No, no one seems to tell us anything." Italy nodded in agreement.

France: "If you don't ask about it, no one will explain anything to you. They think you already know."

Italy inquired "With the way everyone looked at us, we already know they won't tell us anything even if we ask. They looked at us like we were murderers and like we were condemned to death. But we don't know what we did wrong." Italy's sad expression deepened.

Austria: "People have a strange habit when they see someone arrested. They already think someone's guilty right away without knowing what they are arrested for. Then they become stubborn and refuse to listen until it happens to them then they are the ones begging for a second look. They wish to not be judged at that moment. I understand your refusal to question outsiders."

Austria sighed "You are here because of many people have judged your suspicious behavior as worrisome and they believe you are involved in illegal activities. which is why we have brought you here so we could sort a few things out."

Italy and Germany looked at eachother then at Austria and France. France placed his hand on Austria's shoulder "We'll give you two a moment to yourselves." He shut the recorder off and gestured for Austria to follow behind which he did so without complaining, understanding France's reason. Once the two investigators left they hid in the room on the other side of the mirror of the interrogation room, watching the two's reaction and hoping they would say something that would give them away.

Italy looked at Germany with worry "I'm hungry. What should I make for dinner tonight? Pasta?"  
(Translates into: I'm worried about this. What do we do? Lie?")

Germany replied with a nod "Pasta is good. Do you want me to make something to go with it or pick something up on the way home?"  
(Translates into: "Yes, we have to lie. Do you want me to start and you join in when you can or do you want to wing it and have me involve myself if you get stuck?")

Italy smiled "Homemade food is so much better than store bought already made. Surprise me. I love trying new foods and german food is always tasty."  
(Translates into: "You start and I'll join when and if I can. Surprise me with your explanation. You were always good at the whole undercover and lying and spying stuff.")

Germany sighed "No complaining about my cooking and don't make a mess of my kitchen."  
(Translates into: "Don't fret the small details, follow my lead and try not to mess anything up. It's hard sorting things out. The small details mean the most so pay attention and keep calm.")

Italy smiled at him "Do you know what you're going to make or is it going to be a secret?"  
(Translates into: "Do you have an idea of what you're going to say?")

Germany sighed "Yes. Don't worry about it."  
(Translates into: "Yes. Don't worry, I got your back.")

Italy released a sigh of relief "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two waited in silence for a little bit before Austria and France returned to the room confused at the conversation they just heard. They shook it out of their minds and took their seats across from the suspects. Austria turned the recorder back on and asked "Are you two ready?"

Italy nodded "Yes."

Austria looked at the two and asked "You both have mysterious injuries in which you tried to hide since we showed up at your doorstep. What is so bad about them that you feel that you have to hide them?"

Germany sighed "We didn't hide them or try to cover them up. We just wished to make them a little less noticeable so we don't have to deal with questions. It's personal not public."

Italy stared down at the table again which gave France cause to question "Italy, can you tell me where the bruises on your arms and the back of your neck came from?" France leaned in close watching Italy look down at the bruises above his elbow just below his shoulder.

Italy looked him in the eyes "It's from cleaning the higher places at home. I knock things off the shelves and they hit me. I clean when Germany isn't home so it's not like I can ask for his help."

Germany mumbled "You should clean those spots when I'm home so I can help. You could get seriously hurt if you're not careful Italy."

France lowered his voice "Don't worry Italy, you can tell me the truth. Nothing bad will happen to you."

Italy asked confused "What?" He was worried that France could tell he was lying to protect Germany.

Germany growled "Where are you getting at? Are trying to say I'd hurt Italy? That I abuse him because that's what it's sounds like, Mr. France!?" He stood face to face with France, staring each other down.

Austria intervened "What my partner is saying is that we have to cover all bases Mr. Germany. Abuse is just one of them. We're not stating that you would hurt Italy under any circumstances, we are just obligated to ask by order of the law."

Both men sat down but their locked gazes never faltered as Austria asked Germany "Where did the bruises and cuts on your hands and jaw come from, Mr. Germany?"

Germany sighed, looking at Austria "They're from my job. I'm a mechanic part time."

Italy smiled at Germany "He's really good at it too. I told him he should start his own garage."

Germany looked at Italy with a slight smile "And I told you I don't feel like making it an official job I have to go to all the time. It takes the fun out of it. Plus I can't leave you home alone all that time. You'll go from knocking books on your head to knocking the entire shelf down on top of yourself."

Italy's smile transformed into a pouty frown "You work too much."

Austria cleared his throat and asked "Why did you, well how do I put this...isolate yourselves from those around you?"

Germany answered stoically "We didn't isolate ourselves, we just didn't associate with the people close to us or around us that much anymore. We just drifted away from them."

Italy inquired "I don't really have anyone to contact. Same goes with Germany."

Austria and France looked at eachother then France whispered something into Austria's ear then Austria stood up "Please excuse us for a moment." Then they disappeared out the door.

When out in the hallway, France spoke "They're lying to us. They are relying on each other to back the other up when they tell us false information.

Everything they are saying is so plastic like."

Austria asked "So we split them up and we each go at them individually?"

France nodded "I'll take Italy. You can deal with Germany, okay?"

Austria sighed "Fine. Give me the hard ass."

France stepped forward and replied in a hushed voice "We'll need to use the red method if we wish to get any information out of them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two returned to the room where the suspects sat quietly, waiting. France announced "Italy, come with me." Italy, unsure rose from his seat slowly, looking at Germany for an explanation but Germany just shrugged his shoulders and nodded with a concerned look on his face. Italy followed France with reluctance at first then he stayed close behind until they entered another room. It was an empty interrogation room. A tape recorder sat on the table and France gestured for Italy to take a seat. Italy did so, nervously.

France turned the tape recorder on when he seated himself and looked at Italy with a sad expression "You don't have to lie to protect Mr. Germany. You are safe here. No one will know of our conversation but me and you." He placed a hand on Italy's shoulder, reassuring him but Italy nervously pulled away.

He stood up and shook his head "Germany would never hurt me. He couldn't. He looks out for me. He was always there when no one else was. I trust him with my life."

France sat back in his seat "Then what aren't you telling us. If you don't explain then the suspicions against the two of you will become legal charges and you would go to trial and then you could be put away for a long time."

Italy stepped back, pressing up against the wall "What are you talking about?"

France stood up and faced Italy with a sigh "Germany is suspected of kidnapping. There is also charges that say you two are involved in gang violence, there is one that Germany is abusing you and many more petty charges. People are taking you two's sudden behavior change and making it sound like you two are doing some pretty illegal stuff. Your resistance makes you seem more and more guilty. Italy, you must tell me the truth. No more lies."

Italy shook his head "We're not doing anything bad. We're innocent of these charg-"

France yelled "If you don't tell me the truth we're going to have to take extreme measures and we'll make Germany tell us!" France took a breath to calm himself after his angry outburst "Italy, we will make him tell us."

In the other room:

Germany watched the door shut behind Italy. He saw Italy's sad look, the fear in his eyes. Germany stood up so him and Austria were face to face "Where are you taking Italy?"

Austria replied with a carefree tone "Calm down. Don't worry about it."

Germany pounded his fists against the table "I demand that you tell what your going to do with him. Tell me, now!" He growled at Austria angrily.

Austria smiled "What? Are you afraid he'll tell us something that you don't want him to?"

Germany was taken aback by Austria's question. Austria smiled at the sight of shock on Germany's face as he realized what Austria was getting at. Germany lowered his voice "Don't you dare hurt Italy. If you do, I'll make you regret it-" gently placing his palm against it.

Austria felt a bolt of anger shoot through him as raised his hand and slapped him across the face, leaving a deep crimson mark that soon faded into Germany's blushing face. Embarrassed and stunned by Austria's action, Germany looked at him with disbelief. He raised his hand to his smarting cheek,

Austria spoke "Don't make me laugh. I won't sully my hands with such sadistic acts. But my partner, I can't say anything about what he'll do to Mr. Italy. I'm afraid he's on his own in this situation."

Germany clenched his jaw shut, his mind raced with thoughts. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Italy was hurt because of him. It's all his fault that they're in this predicament. It's his job to fix it. Austria smiled "But of course, all this would be over if you confess to your guilt."

Germany pleaded with Austria "What guilt? We've done nothing wrong. Let Italy go, please? He is innocent in every definition of the word. Please?"

Austria yawned "Your pleas mean nothing to me." He smiled before rising from his seat and leaving the room.

In the other room:

France felt great satisfaction from Italy's reaction when he said that they'll make Germany tell them. He left the minor details to Italy's imagination which was doing wonders. Italy was sitting on the floor of the room, knees tucked in close to his chest, a blank stare held within an expression of pure horror. Italy sat like that for a while, his arms wrapped around his knees. The thought of Germany being in pain horrified him. It was all his fault they were in this situation. Now it was his job to get them out of it but he had no clue how. A knock came as the door opened with Austria standing in the entrance. He looked at France and nodded, France returned the gesture and walked out of the room as an officer enter and put handcuffs on Italy's wrists and led him away. Italy saw Germany being led away in handcuffs too, guided by two officers. They were taken in two separate police vehicles to a nearby jail where they were stripped of their belongings and given uniforms and their basic essentials.

They were given a cell in which they shared and were told that yard time would be soon. Italy took bottom bunk and Germany took top. They sat on their bunks in silence at first then they both asked "Hey, are you okay?" Italy giggled slightly at their jinx moment before Germany asked "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Italy shook his head "No. Did they...?"

Germany gave a sigh of relief "No, they didn't. I'm glad you're okay."

Italy replied "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the Yard:

Italy waited on a bench for Germany to show up. They were released into the yard a little while ago but Germany said he wanted to check something out.

While sitting quietly by himself he heard a sharp gritty voice approach him. He looked up to see a man with a snake tattoo coiled around his neck standing before him. He was tall, had short black hair and green eyes and a scar that followed his jawline. "Hey, looks like fresh meat boys. What should we do with him?"

He had a small group of men that slightly resembled him. They all were tall and lanky, wore a white tank top and orange pants. They had strange looks on their faces and something in their eyes that made Italy uncomfortable.

Italy stood up "I'm sorry but I must be going."

The man's voice sent a chill down Italy's spine. He creeped him out which was strange since he never found anyone he didn't like or wish to befriend. The man laughed a cold laugh "Aw, come on. I haven't introduced myself."

He placed a hand on Italy's shoulder when he tried to slip past him. His grasp was tight as he forced Italy to turn around and face him before he slammed him back into the wall. "It's rude not to introduce yourself."

The man's voice was a hungry snarl and Italy knew what he was hunting for because the man had found it. He grinned, it twisted his face up in a strange way which made Italy shiver. Fear clenched his throat so tightly that he couldn't speak. He couldn't call out for Germany. The man introduced himself "I'm Teki'i Kari."

Teki'i placed a hand around Italy's throat while staring Italy in the eyes. Italy shook with fear, he grew pale. The man chuckled "He's shaking like a scared little Usagi (bunny). It's adorable."

The man leaned in close as his followers laughed. He smiled at the sight of Italy's fear. He whispered into Italy's ear "Now, now. Don't be afraid. I may be a serpent but you, my little friend, you are my little usagi. No one else's, got that?"

Confused and scared to death Italy nodded his head in an attempt to please Teki'i just so he'd go away. Teki'i smiled "Good." He nibbled on Italy's ear lobe then trailed down his neck, planting unnoticeable kisses as he went. To other's it looked like he was whispering something to Italy as he looked down at the ground.

Italy shook more fearful than before, but this time he was also embarrassed when he realized what Teki'i was doing. His face burned red. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a familiar voice filled the air as Italy watched Teki'i's body being dragged backwards and thrown to the ground with great force. "Italy, are you okay?" Germany stood before him, his hands placed on his shoulders.

Italy nodded "I'm fine."

He was still in shock and totally confused but joyful that Germany finally showed up. Germany looked into Italy's eyes "Stay behind me."

He turned to face the group as Teki'i stood up and growled "You'll pay for that. Boys, let's teach this guy a lesson about house rules." The small group of men grinned and chuckled in agreement as they closed in on Germany.

Germany's expression was serious but his eyes showed his anger as he stood in a fighting stance, readying himself for any blow they could throw at him.

"Here's the thing, nobody messes with Italy. Especially, not when I'm around." He growled at the men as one threw a punch. Germany blocked it while planting his in the center of the man's abdomen. The man cried out,choking and coughing as all the air in his lungs was driven out with one hit. The man hit the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Another man did the same and he too ended up lying on the ground gasping for air and in pain. A few of Teki'i's guys backed off, fearing Germany. He was mad and he wasn't going to take anyone's crap, especially when they threatened Italy. Teki'i snorted "Let's get out of here. This is a waste of my time." The men gathered their guys and left, trailing behind their so-called leader.

Germany turned around to face Italy "Are you okay?" Italy nodded.  
Germany smiled at him "Come with me, I have someone for you to meet." before heading off into the jail towards their cell block.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing Outside their cell was a guard. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and wore the typical officer's uniform that was grey and had a utility belt that held all the necessary objects he would need. "Italy, this is Odayaka Hogosha." Germany introduced them. Odayaka stepped forward and shook hands with Italy.

He smiled "You can call me Oda."

Nervously, Italy introduced himself "Italy." his voice wavered slightly still shaken up from the incident in the yard.

Oda noticed Italy's shakiness and his face darkened as he asked angrily "What happened? Who did this to him?" He look to Germany for answers.

Germany sighed "Some punks in the yard gained up on him while I was in here talking to you. They decided to teach us newbies the house rules I guess. I got back in time before anything bad happened but as you can see, they got to him."

Oda placed a hand on Italy's shoulder which made him jump "Next time this happens, tell me. I'll deal with it."

Germany nodded understanding Oda's concern. Reaching for a topic change to lighten the mood so as not to freak Italy out more Germany asked "You said you could get us a job?"

Oda nodded "Yeah, what are your skills?"

Germany replied "I'm good at building and fixing things and we can both cook. He can clean and do other odds and ends too."

Oda smiled "I think I can get both of you working the kitchen. You'd work breakfast and dinner hours."

Italy questioned "We'll both be cooking for everyone?"

Oda replied "Yeah. Both of you will be cooking for about a hundred people, inmates and officers all under my watch of course."

Italy's eyes lit up and he quit trembling. He was excited at the thought of him cooking for people with Germany.

Germany gave a sigh of relief 'Good, I was wondering if that fear was going to ever leave his eyes. I'm glad he's happy.'

A bell sounded in the block. Oda cursed under his breath "Someone's been acting stupid. Your block is going on lockdown for now as punishment. Don't worry, your meals will be delivered to your cell until the lockdown is lifted. The two nodded in understanding before entering their cell and watching Oda lock it behind them. He walked away as the inmates entered the block and each one was put into their cells.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Italy awoke to the sight of Germany doing his daily warm-up routine. He was shirtless wearing only his orange inmate pants. His black shirt hung off the corner of his bunk. Italy stayed still as he watched the muscles moving in Germany's arms and shoulders as he did push-ups.

His body moving swiftly in perfect form. His blonde hair hung down in his face, his blue eyes were hard, telling Italy he was deep in thought.

Italy wondered 'I wish I knew what he was thinking so I could make it go away and quit bothering him.' Suddenly Germany lowered fast then did a slow rise and held his position for a moment then he sat back on his haunches.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, slicking it back to it's usual style. He sat there for a few minutes and didn't rise until he heard the sound of boots approaching on tile. He stood from his crouch which made Italy close his eyes and pretend to sleep, still watching Germany through slits as he pulled his shirt down from his bunk and slipped it over his head.

Oda stood at the door "You guys up yet?"

Germany looked at Oda, "Give me a minute to get him up." then he bent over Italy's sleeping form and gently shook his shoulder "Hey. Italy, it's time to wake up."

Italy grumbled "Why?"

Oda laughed as he opened their cell door "Rise and shine sleepy head. You two have work to do this morning."

Italy sat up excited while wiping the sleep from his eyes "We're cooking?"

Germany chuckled to himself 'He so cute!' then he replied as he picked up Italy's over shirt "Yeah."

Italy stood up and cheered "YAY!"

Germany shook his head "You're so weird. Here, put this on. It's little bit cold this morning." Italy took it and shrugged it on as they followed Oda to the kitchen.

Oda explained when he entered the kitchen and began turning everything on "You guys have 3 hours before the sun rises and everyone is released to the mess hall. Use that time to make anything you choose and you have to feed about a hundred people. There's plenty of ingredients and you can use everything in the kitchen. And of course, I'll be supervising you two."

Germany ran the griddle while Italy used the oven. They made a proper meal of breads, blueberry muffins, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, mini pancakes and hash browns. towards the end while they waited for everyone to show up and the food was all in hot pans Italy decided to make hand squeezed orange juice while Germany and Oda leaned against one of the counters watching and sipping coffee. Oda helped throughout the morning with finding stuff and helping Italy with cutting and peeling potatoes so he didn't accidently hurt himself with their crappy peelers.

When everyone began flooding into the mess hall, a stir at the smell of real food and not the burnt slop they had been consuming for a while, they filled every tray and every now and then they'd get compliments and appreciative words from both officers and inmates. Once they served everyone, Italy and Germany quickly ate their meal before rushing off to wash all the dishes. They were just finishing up when Oda walked up to them "You know we have helpers that could do that?"

Italy and Germany both shrugged "We clean up after ourselves."

Italy added "Yeah, we can do it. Besides, it's the polite thing to do."

"Jeez, you guys are killing me. Why don't you take a break and enjoy the fruits of your labor?" Oda asked with a tired sigh.

Germany replied while handing a pan to Italy so he could dry it "We already ate then we hurried and started washing dishes."

Italy stacked the pan in the drying rack then took another one from Germany. Germany washed the last one then grabbed an extra towel and dried it. They stacked them in the drying racks and slumped down at a table, tired from the rush.

Oda gave a slight laugh "Oh, I almost forgot, there's going to be a couple other inmates working the kitchen with you two. They just help, you know like by doing the dishes and cleaning off the tables and other stuff like that." Germany nodded as an officer called over to Oda so he could chat with him.

Italy leaned against Germany, his head on his shoulder as he fought with his tired eyes as they threatened to close on him. Germany shook his shoulder lightly "Come on. Let's head back. Oda can lock up the kitchen."

Italy nodded slowly as he rose and followed behind Germany, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

Back at their Cells:

Germany sat on Italy's bunk, his back against the wall with Italy sound asleep curled up next to him. He fell asleep with his head on Germany's shoulder.

Germany didn't have the heart to wake him or to move away to his bunk. Italy slept so peacefully. He deserved it.

Germany returned his attention to the small black notebook held within his fingers that Oda had given him. His words about the book floated in his mind "It helps pass the time and it keeps one sane and gives you something to vent in."

Date: XX/XX/XX

Subject: First days

Today was mine and Italy's first day of work. We had to cook breakfast for a little over 100 within these barren walls isn't so hard, so far but I believe it will grow harder soon enough. My suspicions tell me that France is up to something foul. He seems to have something against me and he doesn't care who's involved but I won't let him hurt Italy. If he wants me he can have me as long as Italy is left alone and safe. But France isn't my only worry, Italy mentioned a Serpent claiming him last night while he dreamed. I think the punk that I caught pinning Italy in the yard has something to do with it. He's out for Italy and I don't think he'll back down anytime soon. Everything's about to get complicated. It's even harder now since we can't live upon our feelings but this break is okay with me. I have a bad feeling that Italy is keeping something from me. Something important but I must trust that he will tell me in time. I just hope it's nothing serious.

-Germany

Germany closed the notebook, sitting it down next to him on the bunk. He turned his head and watched Italy sleep, his head tucked in the crook of his neck, eyes fluttering quietly with dreams. Germany smiled to himself then laid his head on top of Italy's before his eyes drifted shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Italy was alone in the kitchen preparing it for dinner time. Germany was helping Oda with ordering ingredients and finding cookbooks. Oda said that a helper would be there soon. He carried a box into the storage room and swapped it for a sack of flour and a container of tomatoes. When he lugged them to the center counter where the cutting board was, he noticed something off. He sat the supplies down and scanned the table tops for his fillet knife. He stepped back to see if it fell on the floor but ended up backing into a solid body.

Fear shot through him as a familiar gritty voice filled his ears "Looking for something?" Italy felt the tip of the knife pressed against his throat as Teki'i asked "Is this it?"

Italy swallowed hard, his body began to tremble and sweat slid down his neck as Teki'i wrapped a strong arm around his torso "I told you you're my little Usagi. No one else's. Right?" Italy nodded in agreement.

Advice from Germany cluttered his mind.

"If ever captured or in trouble and you're unable to fight or escape follow these two rules. Agree and obey. Do whatever you must in order to stay alive long enough to get away safely."

Teki'i broke his thoughts "Do I need to remind you?"

Italy closed his eyes, shook his head slightly and whimpered. Teki'i whispered into Italy's ear as he pressed the cold blade against his skin. "No. I think you need to be shown what it means to be claimed." Italy whimpered, his heart beat hammered inside his head. He mentally screamed for Germany. He cried for his help. A tear slid down his cheeks, fear overwhelming him.

Teki'i nuzzled Italy's neck then nibbled on his earlobe. "Don't worry little Usagi. I'll only taste." Teki'i's fingers trailed down Italy's shirt, slowly tracing a path path down his chest starting at his collar bone. Italy shivered, he could feel Teki'i's hot breath against the back of his neck. He used the hand that wielded the blade to grab a hold of Italy's jaw and turned his head to the side.

He licked along his jawline, tasting his skin. Italy's face burned red, he gasped "What are you doing?"

Teki'i smiled "I told you I would just taste but now I've decided I want more." He spun Italy around, picking him up by his hips and placing him on the table, knocking objects out of the way before pressing his back against the table.

Teki'i then climbed up on top of him and straddled his hips, pinning his hands above his head with one hand so Italy can't resist or get in the way. Then using the knife in his free hand, he cut Italy's shirt open, exposing his chest completely then licked up his skin where the blade's tip had nicked him. His tongue cleaning up the blood that swelled to the surface. Italy blushed and squirmed "Leave m-me al-alone..."

Teki'i looked up at Italy with a sly smile, a drop of Italy's blood colored his lower lip red "If you meant those words you'd put action behind them."

He pressed the blade's tip against his cheek "I mean it when I say you're mine and I'll show it through actions, my little Usagi. I'll claim you in a way that no one else can." He chuckled as his fingers trailed down Italy's chest to his belt.

Teki'i clicked his tongue "This is in my way." before unbuckling it and pulling it out of the belt loops. He looked at it for a moment then stated "I can make use of it though."

He looped it around Italy's wrists then buckled it tight, causing Italy to wince as it pinched his skin, binding them together then he hooked the other end of the belt to a rack hook keeping Italy's wrists above his head and out of the way. "There. That makes this easier. I have so many plans for you my little Usagi."

He closed his eyes praying for Germany to come to his rescue like he always does.  
Italy squirmed uneasily and fearful of what was to come, in his mind his cries for Germany's help became more desperate by the second. More tears flowed from his eyes as he had begun to realize they were hopeless and empty. Germany couldn't hear them. He was trapped. A bunny caught in the grasp of a coiling snake. He was prey to Teki'i and he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. He trembled with terror. Weak and pathetic. Teki'i's devilish smile, that twisted look seemed to drill into him even though his eyes were still closed. He felt his breath hot against his ear as Teki'i whispered "You are mine."

...

Italy woke up, sweat covering his skin, his hair plastered to his forehead. He scanned his surroundings, fear strangling his heart but he found he was in his cell, laying in his bunk, a blanket tangled around him. Germany wasn't there which worried him. He froze when he heard the sound of someone approaching.

He turned around in time to see Germany enter with Oda trailing behind him.

Germany smiled "I'm glad you're awake." He spoke happily. "I brought dinner for you."

Italy thought to himself with relief 'It was just a dream.'

Italy rubbed his eyes "What?"

Oda smiled at him "He didn't want to wake you and so he made an easy dinner for everyone on his own. Sandwiches and rice balls."

Germany sat down next to Italy and handed a tray of food to him "Here, I snuck an extra rice ball for you."

Italy took the food and thanked them both before he began to eat. Oda sighed "Alright, i'm heading off. I've got a hell of a lot of paperwork to catch up on but i'll catch you guys later."  
Germany said good-bye as he left then turned to watch Italy. He laughed as Italy made a mess "You have it all over your face."

Italy looked at the rice ball then wiped at his mouth then looked at Germany for approval. Germany shook his head "Still there. Here, let me get it."

When he leaned in to wipe it away, he licked it off with the tip of his tongue then he pressed his lips against Italy's gently. Italy, shocked at first, closed his eyes and seemed to almost melt into Germany. He loved feeling that familiar warmth. That constant reminder of safety and acceptance. When Germany broke away, he left Italy wanting more but he knew why they must be so discreet.

Germany smiled at Italy slyly, a smile that told Italy who Germany belonged to completely. That smile that told him he was his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"France, how long are you going to be here?" Austria asked as he leaned against the back of France's chair, looking down at one of the many files he's gone through again and again for hours. He sighed "I'm bored with this and you've read everything we have on those two I don't how many times. You need to take a break." Austria couldn't fathom the reasons why France was so bound determined to find incriminating evidence on Germany, but his record was spotless and so was Italy's.

France growled with frustration "A perfect soldier, the model citizen, an amazing mechanic and no debts. What the hell is up with Germany? No one's that flawless." he brought his fists down against the table, causing his elbow to knock a box of receipts to the ground. France bent down to pick them up, Austria crouched down next to him to help. He grabbed one that caught his attention.

He stared at it intently for a moment until Austria asked "What is it?"

"A pharmacy recipt from a little less than a month ago." France answered.

"So, how is it important?" Austria asked, wondering if France was so tired from many sleepless nights he was losing his mind.

France read aloud "Bandages, mouthwash, toothpaste, condoms, lubrication...shall I go on?" he looked at Austria with a sly smile.

Austria thought for a moment then asked "So, he has a love life? How is that relevant?"

France replied "It's relevant because what do people tell their lovers? The answer is everything. We could find this special lover of Germany's and ask them a few questions. They just might have what we're looking for." Then France asked "Want to come with me to search his home and see if we can find anything that hints who his love might be?"

Austria rolled his eyes "Might as well."

At Germany's Home:

Japan rummaged through a cabinet in the kitchen in search of cleaner so he could accomplish the task Italy usually performed on such a day. When he finally found it, he heard someone walk in behind him and order "Freeze! Put your hands up where I can I see them."

Worried, he did so without hesitation and turned around to face the intruders, the cleaner still in his grasp. He saw two people pointing guns at him with badges hanging around their necks. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes, he was the same height as the other but both were tall. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a long sleeve purple spring jacket over it. The other had medium length short brown hair, dark brown eyes that studied him and wire rimmed glasses. He wore blue jeans too and a long sleeve white button up shirt and had a powder blue shirt underneath. He asked "Who are you?"

Japan answered with a quiet voice "I'm Japan sir. I'm a friend of Germany and Italy's."

The man looked at his partner before they both holstered their weapons. The man said "We're investigators. I'm Austria and this is my partner France." He pointed at the blonde haired man.

Japan lowered his hands and sat the cleaner on the kitchen counter with a sigh "What is wrong officers?"

France replied "We're investigating a theory. What are you doing here?"

Japan held up the cleaner to make his point as he answered "I'm here to keep a promise. Germany called and asked me to take care of his home while he and Italy were gone. Italy usually cleans today while Germany does the bills but for now that has become my duty until their return."

France looked around "The place looks spotless though."

Japan nodded "Yes, but to keep it looking this way, weekly cleaning must be done. Italy cleans the entire house, leaving the study last. By time he cleans the study, Germany is done paying bills or doing paperwork and has left to deliver them on his way to work. This is what happens every week."

Austria nodded "They have a habit or a ritual that makes things easier. You know their habits well, I take it? Do you know of Germany's girlfriend?"

Shocked at the question, Japan answered coolly "No, we don't really speak much of personal interests such as love and he has never mentioned a girlfriend or even introduced a female interest to either me or Italy. I'm sorry but what does this have to do with anything?"

France answered "We know Germany has a girlfriend who he sneaks off to, to pursue certain pleasures in his free time but we haven't a clue as to who she is. We hoped to find her to ask her a few questions about Germany and Italy but it would seem we've hit a dead end."

Japan sighed "I wish I could help. Those two are good men. They are innocent of any possible wrongdoings said against them. I would gladly raise my blade in honor of them. In many situations they have watched my back and I was proud to say I placed my life in their hands. It is unforgivable that someone could speak so ill of them."

Austria smiled "You think well of them. Highly even. That's very admirable. They are lucky to have you on their side, even when the world has turned a blind eye to them, you still keep your promises to them and your views of them haven't changed."

Austria held his hand out to Japan which he took and shook then he shook hands with France. "Me and my partner will be on our way then. Thank you for your time." Japan nodded towards them before they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day while Germany and Italy helped clean up the kitchen after making breakfast, against Oda's protests that that's what the assistants are for, they talked about their case. Oda explained that so far little evidence has been put against them and that it could barely be called evidence in the first place.

All they have are behavior analysts researching and explaining that Germany and Italy's sudden behavior change can be taken as nothing more than negatively. That self isolation can't be thought of as good and that it does bad things to the mind. Thus causing an uproar that the charges against them are possibly true but they are so good at not leaving evidence behind that they have nothing to officially set in stone.

The sad thing is, these analysts thoughts and explanations were brought to light by the public and news reporters, not the two officers assigned to investigate them which means more work for the investigators because now they have to look into how true these analysts views really are. Germany was outraged by the information that the public opinion was the one that might end up sentencing him to jail not France and Austria's doing. He'd rather have their cold hard facts against him instead of the rumors, gossip, falsified views and personal opinions of mere strangers that don't really even know anything about their situation other than what was reported on the news when they were arrested.

"You two need a lawyer. I know a guy who's cheap and very open minded. He doesn't judge and he doesn't believe in the opinions of others unless there is truth to back it up and he can investigate it himself and conclude with the same answer. He's a really good guy, he accepts everyone and he's a close friend of mine. I'd trust him with my life in a poker tournament more than i'd trust a doctor with it." Oda inquired  
Italy asked "What's his name?"

Oda replied "Alfred F. Jones. But we all call him America. I can set you guys up with a meeting with him this afternoon if you'd like?"

Germany asked "Can you? It would greatly be appreciated."

Oda smiled "I'll make a call during yard time. He should be here by time you two return."

Italy and Germany nodded and replied in unison "Thank you."

Later, Out In The Yard:

Germany lifted weights while Italy sat on the bench next to him. He looked tired even though he's been sleeping a lot more than usual. Germany lifted the weights high in the air during a long exhale while staring up at the sky. He wondered why he hadn't seen that Teki'i creep in a while, but he didn't mind. The longer he stayed away the better it was for Italy.

He lowered the weights then pushed them up again during another long exhale and held them there, suspended above his chest. He heard Italy gasp and make a muffled noise. Before he could look over to see what was wrong, someone placed a foot on his chest and pressed down. Pain shot through his torso, his arms wavered slightly, struggling to keep the 260 lbs in the air and not crushing his chest further.

He lowered them to his chest but the foot moved on top of the bar forcing the weight on top of him. He saw Teki'i smiling down at him, hatred flared in his eyes. Germany spoke too soon. He laughed "So this is my little Usagi's keeper?"

Germany growled "Don't you dare touch him!"

He turned his head to the side to see Italy held tightly in the grasps of two guys way bigger than him. Teki'i waved a hand, gesturing them to bring Italy closer. They obeyed, obviously afraid of Teki'i. Germany figured he had connections to outside sources that could do great harm to these men's loved ones because he was smaller than both.

Teki'i smiled at Germany "Like this?" he asked as he placed a hand on Italy's shoulder, holding him in a vice like grip. "Or like this?" Teki'i clasped a hand on Italy's chin, still watching Germany, enjoying all the hatred in his expression. "Or like this..." he asked as he licked Italy's jawline slowly.

Italy shivered and whimpered "...Germany...help..." He trembled with fear.

Germany felt something snap inside him. He forced the weights off his chest, knocking Teki'i off balance for a moment. Germany rose to face all of them.

His eyes blazed with anger and he bellowed "That's it! I warned you!"

Teki'i smiled "He wishes to play. Go get him boys." The men pushed Italy to the side where Teki'i grabbed a hold of him by his hair and watched his pawns approach Germany.

Germany was tired of this bullshit. He despised the sight of Italy's fear and this guy was the source of it. He waited for one of the men to attack first and when they did they both swung on him at once. Germany ducked then rose swinging his fist into the side of one of the guys faces while dodging the other.

Then he hit the other while the first man tried to recover. Germany's stance was perfect, guided by his left foot, each attack flowed through him like water with the strenght of a hurricane. He glided, side stepping attacks then inflicting them on both in the same movement.

The men's movements slowed more and more until Germany decided to end this fight and move onto the bigger nuisance. He swung his right leg in the air with perfect form, using a high kick that Japan showed him to hit the first guys across the chest. He planted his foot in the dirt then did a reverse kick into the other guy who stepped closer causing Germany to hit him in his ribs, sending both to the ground.

He planted his foot and took a few steps towards Teki'i and Italy. He was still pissed but his anger diminished down to a minor bubbling inside him that could flare up and explode at any second. All it would take would be the wrong move from Teki'i. "Now, you can walk away without a scratch or I could send you to the infirmary with many broken bones like your friends here, which will it be?"

Teki'i smiled "You haven't the guts. Mess with me and I'll make sure everyone you love and care about will be dead by the time you leave here."

Germany thought about the possibility of Japan meeting his demise but found it impossible to conjure such a lie of an image in his mind. He figured Japan could take care of himself and then some. He then looked at Italy and decided that he could keep an eye on him and that no one would be able to hurt him with him around. Germany made an expression of hungry anger as he stepped forward which scared Italy more than Teki'i's twisted smiles could.

He growled "I'll take my chances." Teki'i took a step back as he realized that Germany meant what he said.

Teki'i's smile vanished, replaced by fearful worry "I'll make you regret those words when the blood of those you care for drowns you."

Germany grabbed Teki'i by his collar causing him to release Italy from his grasp "Then drown me they shall." He chuckled, his anger transforming him into a monster before Italy's eyes. Teki'i grabbed Germany by his throat and tried to choke him but instead Germany wrapped a hand around Teki'i wrist and forced his forearm down. "Close your eyes, Italy." Germany ordered. Italy obeyed and shut his eyes before he heard a loud snap then Teki'i scream in pain.

Italy opened his eyes out of curiosity only to see Teki'i cradling his arm, bent in an inhuman position. It took him a second to realize that Germany had snapped his arm when Teki'i tried to choke him.

Germany threw him to the ground and turned to face Italy "Come on. We have to meet Oda in a few minutes."

Italy felt hot tears slide down his face, disgusted and utterly afraid of what he had just witnessed. This was not the Germany he knew and loved so dearly.

This was a monster from his nightmares. A person bathed in the blood and darkness from Germany's war days. Someone who had been locked away for a long time that was unleashed through Teki'i's actions. Someone who was hungry and angry and savage, constantly craving destruction, lusting for blood and pain and the screams that came singing along with such emotions. Their lullaby for late sleepless nights was torment, suffering and complete chaos.

Italy didn't want to know Germany's past of war and he didn't wish to find out but he knew this 'other' Germany was birthed during that time and then banished when it was all over. He just hoped this darker Germany never comes back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He followed Germany to their cell block and waited for Oda to come get them for their meeting. They sat in silence for a moment before finally Germany broke into it "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to witness such an act done by my hands. I'm sorry." He stared down at his hands, his eyes were sad. Italy noticed how quickly the hatred had vanished from them replaced by regret and sorrow.

He sat next to him on the lower bunk but both were at opposite ends. Italy slid over a little as he replied "What you did...it was...you were...that wasn't.."

"Me?" Germany finished. "It was me but another part of me. One I'm ashamed of and have always feared would come to light some day, I just...never thought it would be in front of you. I wish it had came to in front of anyone but you. Are you afraid of me now?" Germany still didn't look up. He kept staring down at his hands, mainly the one he used to break Teki'i's arm with.

Italy replied truthfully with a quiet voice "A little bit. I never thought you could be like that. How...what was it or that part of you created for..." His voice trailed off.

Germany asked "Do you want to know the truth? The real truth, not some beat around the bush vague response?"

Italy sat closer "Yes."

Germany sighed, looked up at Italy, their eyes meeting for a second before he stated "If you choose to hate me because of this, I'll understand. Feel free to be repulsed and disgusted all you like. I know I am."

Italy place a hand on Germany's arm "Don't assume anything just me everything first."

Germany sighed then returned his gaze back at his hands "Well it was back when I was in the war. Everything went to hell real quick and we were thrown into the thick of bloodshed without a heads-up or a choice. I was afraid all the time. Fear ruled my life and every choice I made and every action I performed. I was afraid to be alone, afraid that I'd be killed, afraid of everything. That kind of senseless fear would drive a man insane but that wasn't the only thing. We were ordered to kill innocents. To raid the homes of civilians and shoot any and all who opposed us on sight. Men, women and even children."

"We were monsters. Some men couldn't handle our orders and committed suicide. Some enjoyed what they did, called it a game. Some just grew numb to it as if it was a recurring nightmare that couldn't be stopped. We were forced to participate in mass genocide. We'd wipe out small towns and turn a blind eye to the unspeakable acts our commanding officers would partake in during it, such as defiling women before we were ordered to end their lives. It was kill or be killed. If we couldn't pursue an order or a task given to us we died as punishment."

Italy watched as Germany shook with anger and frustration caused by the memory. He held his hand in an attempt to console him as he continued.

"I tried to brush it off like all the others did but it drove me nuts. I was so mad and confused and guilty. We massacred people without hesitation. We hurt many just to save a few. That didn't add up to me. Soon I began to withdraw and this other darker me came to the surface, taking my place. I no longer hesitated like before. I enjoyed the sound of our enemies screams and their useless pleas for help that would never be fullfilled. Their prayers to a god who was deaf to their cries, blind to the carnage and havoc we reaped upon many. They were forgotten. Soon I had become the perfect soldier. I enjoyed my work and sought out new prey, in a way. I was a hunter, a bringer of death, hungry for more all the time. I climbed through the ranks like they were nothing."

"Ordering men like me to perform the same acts I had like it was some sort of initiation. They were pawns in a game. We all were. But it didn't end there. Some men went mad when we finished a job. Each town we cleared seemed to be smaller than the last. We'd clear it but some guys wanted more. They hadn't had enough and so they would start to kill soldiers that they thought weren't doing their share. That they believed to be cowards and thought they weakened us. We went from killing the innocent to the guilty, from strangers to brothers. We were cannibals in a sense. When the war came to a close, most of us were dead, unable to stand it all anymore. Afraid to return to society."

Germany looked up at Italy when he asked "What about you? What made you feel like you could?"

Germany explained "I was afraid. I was afraid to come back. The blood on my hands never went away no matter how much I washed them. I'm guilty of the death of so many. I slaughtered innocents, Italy. When the war was over I disappeared. Some thought I was dead, others thought I had been captured and was rotting away in an enemy prison. But really I went off on my own and tried to return to my senses. When I had finally won control, I forced that darker, heartless side away. I locked it away with all the fear, the hatred, the confusion and guilt that made it up."

"It was the creation of a being caused by the effects of sleep deprivation, starvation, pain, sickness and mental trauma. That's what we were all told. Our commanding officers explained it to the few of us still alive. They said it was our instincts and our honor that brought that part of us out. The true soldier they called it. I sealed that part of me away and refused every job the military presented to me. They made us murderers and called it honor then threw money and empty promises at us to keep us quiet and to continue our work. I wasn't going to allow them to make that part of me permanent. I returned home and tried to make a good life. That part of me hasn't shown up since except in nightmares. But when I met you, it disappeared completely. I had actually forgotten about it until now."

Italy was partially afraid of Germany's past. If he had told Italy this any time before today he'd think Germany was lying and trying to scare him but after the scene with Teki'i, the thought of Germany partaking in such acts didn't sound so foreign to him anymore. He could imagine that 'dark' Germany enjoying himself as he runs through the streets of a quiet little town entering homes and leaving them stained with blood and death. The thought made Italy sick to his stomach but he had a feeling that the side he saw earlier was just a simple taste or a hint of a shadow of what really was lurking behind that locked door within Germany.

Germany looked up at Italy expecting him to be disgusted and to stand up screaming "MURDERER!" at him or to break down crying and to refuse any consolation given by him but instead he got silence. The silence hurt him much more than if he had called him names and refused him.

Italy saw Germany's look, as if expecting him to say something but Italy really couldn't find anything to say. He was too busy trying to keep his mind from creating the gruesome acts Germany described into true images that would plague his dreams with death and bloodshed and terror. He felt more sick to his stomach the more he fought those thoughts and so he stayed quiet, hoping he didn't hurt his feelings.  
They sat there in silence waiting for Oda to come get them. When he finally came neither spoke or made any noise. They walked to the meeting room in complete silence which obviously disturbed Oda.

He wished to start a conversation but found the mood to be too unusual that he couldn't find anything suitable to change the flow of emotion surrounding the two so in being polite, he stayed quiet.

It made Italy and Germany uncomfortable in the silence, they wished Oda would strike up a cheery conversation or any conversation at all to break the disturbingly heavy tone in the air. But they were disappointed when he seemed to have no intentions towards speaking into the awkward empty silence that seemed to grow heavier by the minute. He seemed glad when they had finally reached the room.

He led them inside where America sat at a table. When they entered he seemed to sense the awkwardness of the two's situation without a single word or gesture passing between any of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They seated themselves on the opposite side of the table while Oda took position by the door. America looked at all three of them and stated "Do I even want to know what's going on?" He looked at Germany and Italy hoping for and explanation but when he found none, he looked to Oda to help him out.

Oda saw America's look and just shrugged his shoulders telling him he was as clueless as him.  
America sighed, fixed his glasses and sat back in his chair "So you two are going to need a lawyer, is that it? Well, I think that too since I just heard a moment ago of Germany's little stunt in the yard earlier. Would one of you care to explain that?"

They remained silent, both still trying to process what the other said or didn't say back in their cell. Finally Italy mumbled something. America asked "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Italy spoke a bit louder "It was my fault. I'm sorry."

Germany perked up, hurt and mad at what Italy was saying "It wasn't your fault Italy. It was that Teki'i creep. He started it by hurting you. But he went too far and so did I. It's my fault. I let my anger best me and I broke his arm in the process. I'm sorry."

America held a hand up "Wait. So it was self defense? Germany, you were just protecting Italy? What led you to break his arm? Tell me everything."

Italy explained everything with Germany's help. They mentioned Teki'i pinning the weights on top of Germany to Germany fighting off Teki'i's goons to Teki'i trying to choke Germany and ended with Germany breaking his arm.

Oda asked "Wait, what's this guy's full name?"

Germany replied "Teki'i Kari."

Oda explained "He's known as the Serpent. I didn't even realize he was here. I thought he was serving a prison sentence of 20 years, not 2 months. If he did what you say he did and he's staked a claim on Italy, you two are in danger. Not only Italy but you too Germany. This guy is vicious, he sees you as competition and it would seem he'll do anything to have Italy as his and only his. He'll make the blood of those you love fall like rain around you."

Germany replied "The only person I cared about is Italy and it sounds like he wouldn't dare lose him so I'd say I've got him beat."

Italy asked "What does he want me for?"

Oda shook his head "I don't know but it would seem he's taken an extreme liking to you and that's all that really matters. This guy has people working for him everywhere. He can make your lives hell. I can only assume that's how he got a jail sentence and nothing more."

America looked at Italy, he grew more nervous by the second. He reached over and put a hand on his shoulder to console him "Don't worry Italy. I'll have you two out of here and away from him before he can do any real harm. Okay?"

Italy nodded his head "Okay."  
...

At Austria and France's Office:

France walked into the office carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to Austria who was sitting at his desk, reading the paper, obviously caught up on all the file forms that they had to fill out when they searched through the records on Germany and Italy. Austria spoke, his eyes never wavering from the article he was reading "Did you hear the news about Germany?"

France took a swig of his coffee "No. What's up with him? He get another job or something?"

Austria finished the article and flipped the pages and began another "He broke a man's arm and not just any man but Teki'i Kari's arm. It was self defense though. Teki'i attacked him and Italy during yard sicked his hounds on them."

France asked "Are they going to do anything about it even though it was self defense?"

Austria shook his head and explained very nonchalantly "No. Teki'i threatened both their lives and Germany had full right to act. Apparently Teki'i tried to choke him to death after he tried to crush him using the very weights Germany was benching. He tried to force them on top of his chest and actually crush him. Germany acted in the only way he could, resist and fight for his life. They let it slide and they won't do anything to Teki'i either. I guess getting his arm broke was punishment enough. At least they got the entire thing on tape."

France thought out loud "Those two are inseparable. If you hear about one, the other is involved or not far behind. Their like a high school couple."

Austria finished his article, folded the paper up and took a sip of his coffee "Well they're really close friends. Actually, I don't think either of them have anyone else in their lives other than each other. I'm not surprised they're always together. They remind me of brothers."

France laughed "So does that make Germany big brother and Italy little brother? No wait, Italy would have to be the little sister. He matches the female role perfectly." Austria laughed.

France took another sip of coffee as he thought for a moment. What he said gave him an idea. "Hey Austria, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Austria sat back in his chair as France sat on the end of his desk.

"What if they are like a high school couple? I mean, Italy matches the female role like I said and Germany is the over protective boyfriend and all that follows after it. What if they were...I mean it's possible...think about their closeness and living arrangements and all. What do you think?"

Austria sat his cup down "I see what you mean. Most young men don't live together like that. When you took Italy to the other interrogation room, Germany got really defensive about him. He looked about ready to jump to his feet at the first sign of trouble. Then the issue in the yard, all it takes is any negative intentions towards Italy and Germany is ready for bloodshed. So you think those two are gay?"

France thought about it for a moment "Yeah. I mean, we know Germany has a love life but no one knows anything about it. Some people were even shocked to think of Germany as a lover. Then we have the pharmacy recipt from less than a month ago. Also, think of where those bruises were on their bodies. Italy's neck. Germany's jaw. Their hands and arms. Italy got antsy when we asked about them. It all makes sense. They were keeping secrets but it wasn't anything illegal. They were hiding their relationship."

Austria asked "But why go to such lenghts?"

France answered "In this day and age, where the old ways are thought highly of, having a intimate relationship between two males is like almost taboo. If anyone found out, their lives would be over. No one would accept them and they'd lose everything."

Austria thought for a moment, he felt bad for them now "There would be death threats and so much hatred. Italy isn't someone who would be able to handle that and there's no way Germany can protect him from that kind of danger. We have to help them out. We're the ones who put them into this situation and now it's our job to get them out safely."

France took a sip of coffee "I heard they have a lawyer now. We should set up a meeting with them and explain things."

Austria nodded as France pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number into it.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note :_******I know you, my readers have requested a Gerita love scene but i have hesitated in supplying it. I ask you if you wish for one, because i have a hardcore yaoi scene ready to be added and i can put it in play if you like. Chapter 13 is the end and if you can figure out what happened to them, thinkhard because i give you enough clues, then i'll place it in as an extra chapter. youcan have as many chances of figuring out what happened as you like but think hard. Be an investigator and think, because the answers aren't at the surface but lie deeper, just below.

Ch. 12 Meeting of Secrets

Germany and Italy walked into the meeting room the next day, both completely silent. The heavy uneasy feeling faded only a little since the day before but it was still strong. When Germany sat down, taking his seat next to Italy, he stared at the door, awaiting their unknown visitor. America was standing outside the door talking to Oda, both not telling the two who it was that wished to meet with them, just that this was very important.

A knock came at the door, causing Italy to jump in the broken silence, then as the door opened and two familiar people walked in, Germany's entire body tensed as he stood up, placing himself between France and Italy. France shook his head "Calm down. We're here to talk and nothing more. No need to worry." He gestured for Germany to be seated, which he obeyed quietly but his look of suspicion never wavered away from France.

The two men seated themselves, Austria looking at Italy with concern. He reached a hand out and touched his arm lightly "Italy, are you okay? We heard about the incident with Teki'i. Are you two alright?"

Italy nodded and so did a shocked Germany. He couldn't figure out what these two men were playing at but he wasn't going to fall for anything and he wasn't going to allow them to harm Italy either.

France cleared his throat in an attempt to speak but couldn't so easily while still under Germany's angry glare "Um...well, shall we continue with our business? We're here to help you two get out of here. As long as no real evidence has turned up, we can get you guy's out of here within the next day or so. Those charges against you will be dropped and you don't even have to go to trial. We will cover for you."

Germany asked "Why?"

Austria answered "We know your secret. We found something's out and put a few things together and figured out the real reason behind your sudden 'strange' behavior." Austria used air quotes to make a point as he spoke.

Germany asked incredulously "Yeah and what is that?"

France smiled "You two are in a relationship and not just any relationship but a sexual one. One of the sort where if found out by the public, will possibly ruin the rest of your lives. We are here to make sure that doesn't happen."

Germany tensed up but relaxed slightly when Italy's small fingers wrapped around hid hand to comfort him. Germany looked over at Italy. This was his chance to help get his friend away from this hell whole and to safety where they could be together and not have so much tension between them from hiding so many emotions. He sighed "We'll do whatever you say, just as long as Italy is safe and far from that Teki'i creep."

France smiled as Austria replied "Leave it to us."

The next day, Oda retrieved the two men and led them through the jail to the front where France and Austria were waiting. They changed back into their normal clothes and was given their personal belongings back before they were escorted by the two investigators out of the building and back to their home. America was there to see the two only to say "Don't worry dudes. Leave this to me. Everything will be fixed in no time."

He was going to deal with the 'public' opinion and straighten a few things out along with the help of the investigators. Within a few days, italy and Germany fell back into their daily routines and life was back to normal, well,almost. Italy still woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares about Teki'i and about Germany. The story of Gemany's war days hung freshly in his mind for a long time. Germany returned to his old habit of keeping a gun under his pillow and on him at all times with the information about Teki'i's outside sources bouncing around in his mind and he never let Italy out of his sight, even for a moment.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ Remember my deal, friends? Figure out what happened to these characters and i'll reward you with a hardcore yaoi scene. All the clues and information have been given to you in this chapter and the ones prior. Now utilize them and investigate. Use knowledge of the human mind and body to figure it out. Guess as many times as you please, there are no restrictions. If even one person gets it right, you'll be rewarded and i'll tell you what happened. And i'll give you that hardcore yaoi Gerita many of you desire. I give you my word.

Chapter 13 Unexpected Surprise

It was the first time in weeks that Germany and Italy had sex and it was a well missed occasion. It started with a restless Germany and Italy but ended, as always, in a sweaty tired heap, tangled in sheets, breathing heavily and barely awake. Italy fell asleep, pressed against Germany's strong muscular body, his head resting on his chest. Germany laid on his back, Italy's arms wrapped around him, holding onto him like a child holds a teddy bear.

He smiled, looking down as Italy's tired amber eyes kept slipping shut. He looked so peaceful and cute, his soft brown hair strewn across his face. Germany placed an arm around Italy's shoulder, protecting him from any unwanted nightmares using his calming touch as a reminder of safety. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep but his dreams were peaceful for once.

He woke up, quickly becoming aware of his surroundings. He sensed another presence in the room, unwelcomed and dark. He kept his eyes shut, realizing there was more than just one other person but two. Italy still clung to his chest, sleeping the way he had before they fell asleep, peaceful and happy. He felt a bit more relieved knowing he was still there and safe but the presence in the room made a chill run down his spine.

It moved closer until it was standing next to him. He opened his eyes just enough to be able to glance at the form standing in the moonlight shining through his window while still looking as if he were sound asleep. He waited for them to move about an inch closer so he could reach them and take them down even with Italy still holding onto him but they remained just out of reach. He heard and unsettling familiar click which sent his heart racing in his chest. Italy noticed the sudden change in the thumping lullaby he loved so much and began to stir from his dead sleep. Germany opened his eyes just in time to see Italy's fill with fear at the sight of a dark figure looming over them, a flash of silver in his hand. He heard a rough gritty voice laugh "This is a message from my master. Payback for what you did, mangy dog."

Germany felt for his gun quickly while rising from his position but couldn't find it. Giving up, he made a split second decision and wrapped his arms around Italy, placing himself between the man and Italy just as a defening bang filled the room. Crimson blanketed the sheets, Italy screamed and Germany cried out as the man's bullet pierce his chest, but not leaving. He smiled at Italy "Don't worry...run Italy..." as he watched another man try to pull Italy away from him so their partner could finish his task.

Germany reached out weakly, while losing too much blood quickly, trying to grab Italy and pull him back but his vision blurred and he couldn't move fast enough. He watched Italy grab something from under one of the blankets. Something black but Gemany couldn't make out what it was. He felt the man's cold fingers wrap around his arm, holding his swaying body in place before putting the hot barrel to his head.

Italy screamed as Germany smiled "I love you." Italy raise his hands, shakily towards the man holding Germany, an object held in his wavering grasp. Tears covering his face as he screamed but Germany couldn't figure out what he was saying, everything blurred. He heard another loud bang and everything was sprayed in crimson. Italy's screams echoing in the night as Germany was thrown into a numbing darkness.

_**Author's Note:**_ Figure out what happened to them and you will be rewarded. Oh and please review and leave comments. I'll be happy to hear what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is another chapter, requested by a reader. They asked for a continueation and my curious sleep deprived bored mind created a scenario after hours of watching hetalia late at night. Here is the chapter.

Chapter 14- Darkness

Germany's vision was of darkness. Nothing more. Every now and then he'd hear familiar voices and feel things but nothing really registered in his mind. He could hear a deeply accented italian voice screaming and crying off in the distance. 'Who is that? They sound sad. I wonder what happened.'

He stood in the dark, listening further. Silence followed then it was broken by hushed inaudible voices "Who's there? Speak up." He couldn't make sense of their words. Then suddenly he felt hands wrap around his arms and legs but when he looked nothing was there. He felt them, their grasps tight, as they pulled on him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He tried to run and fight thier hold but his limbs felt like lead weights and wouldn't obey his commands.

The cries returned, louder and more heartbroken than before. This time he understood them, the words mixed in with the mournful wails "Don't ...leave me...Germany...noooooooo...you can't gooooooo...you promised...noooo" They came in and out like a broken radio filled with static.

He twisted around in his search of the origin of that voice but found himself alone in the darkness. He growled, putting his hands to his ears "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He couldn't take the sound of the sorrow filling him. His heart felt like it was breaking as the familiar cries echoed around him.

Tears escaped his eyes as he dropped to his knees. Pounding his fist on the ground he cried "Why? I don't know you. Why does your sadness hurt me so much? Why does it feel like my heart is being broken and scarred with every wail? Why? Who are you? Who are you to me?"

He felt a pain in his chest like electricity was being poured into him with one quick hit. Then it came again and again followed by a distant Beep that continued with little change.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP...BEEEEPP...BEEEP...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..."

He felt small thin fingers wrap around his hand and hold it tightly. That same italian voice filled his ears "Please, be angry with me. Hate me all you want, be disgusted by my presence, just don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me alone. You promised we'd always be together. I know I cause you trouble and pain. I know your always stressed trying to protect me and i'm nothing really worth protecting anyway but just, don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again. Please Germany, I love you."

He felt the darkness begin to fade and a golden harsh light appeared ahead of him. He followed it and the voice, still crying faintly. 'I know that voice. I know it.' He moved closer and closer, closing his eyes and reaching out desperately for the light after seeing a familiar face on the other side. Grabbing a hold of it, he pulled himself through.

He opened his eyes and breathed "Italy..." as his gaze fell upon a young man with light brown hair that hung in his soft amber eyes. Tears streaming down his face as the man looked up and breathed "Germany...?"

_**Autor's Note:**___Okay, what do you think? Please review, ask questions, comment, critsize, whatever. I'll be happy to hear from my readers. It's alot better than sleeping all day. Review and you will have succeeded in giving me something useful to do. And with that, i'll thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**___So, here's Chapter 15. i hope you like it and i wish for you to review and tell me what you think. Please do so. I'm bored and wish to hear what you all think to pass the time from day to night and vice versa. And without further Adieu, here is our chapter.

Chapter 15- Confusion

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany, careful not to agitate his injuries. Germany was surprised by the Italians sudden tearful joy but he accepted the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him..

"I see you're awake. Good. I was beginning to worry for a little while." France stood in the doorway of the room, Austria at his side. Germany tensed up and placed himself between Italy and France.

He tried to stand, pushing Italy directly behind him at the same time "Stay away from him." Germany growled while swaying slightly on trembling legs.  
Italy touched his shoulder "Germany...don't..."

France was shocked by Germany's remark and looked at his eyes, seeing anger in them. "Germany, what is wrong?"

Germany's legs gave out and he fell to his knees with a pained cry. He tried to catch himself but instead ripped his injury back open. Blood dripped onto the white tile floor. France moved towards him but Germany looked up "Don't touch Italy! I'll kill you if you hurt him..." before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Austria called for a doctor out in the hall while Italy kneeled next to him sobbing frantically. France thought for a moment, still in astonishment at the attitude Germany used towards him.

After an hour of surgery to close Germany's wound and stop the bleeding, he was returned to his hospital room. Italy sat next to Germany with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He observed his friend's careful even breathing as he lay helpless and pale in the paper white sheets and blankets. His arms and legs restrained to the bed so he doesn't injure himself further and he was still heavily sedated from surgery. An i.v tube fed his body after all the blood and nutrients he lost in the past few days.

A sheen of sweat covered Germany's skin as he writhed in the bed, gritting his teeth and obviously trying to get away from something. Italy wondered if he was having a nightmare about his days on the battle field which he noticed was one of the few things that could terrify him so much.

A knock came at the door which made Italy turn to look as France and Austria walked in. "How's he doing?" Austria asked curiously.

Italy looked back down at Germany, who stopped moving but his fearful determined expression remained. "He's having a nightmare." Italy reached out and touched Germany's hand, wrapping his fingers around his warm skin. Italy gave a slight smile as he noticed Germany's expression soften and he relaxed only a bit but it made him happy knowing his presence could do that.

France placed a gentle hand on Italy's shoulder "Can I talk to you for a moment? In private, please?"

Italy looked from France to Germany then sighed "Don't worry Germany. I'll be back in a minute." before he rose from his seat and followed France out into the hall. "What's wrong?"

France sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, as he looked at Italy with dark tired eyes "Italy, I think Germany lost a bit of his memory or he's confused at least."

Italy looked at France, confused "What makes you say that?"

France lowered his voice as two nurses passed them "What he said when he woke up, do you remember it?"

Italy thought for a moment then nodded. France continued "He didn't remember that we're friends. He thought I was the bad guy. That I was out to harm

you. He remembered his hatred towards me when we first met but he doesn't remember when we made up and I don't think he knows of your current situation."

Italy felt sad, as he realized the seriousness of the situation "Then why don't we tell him? Or just I tell him? He'll understand."

France looked worried at first then sighed "Sure. You can tell him but neither me or Austria will be present when he wakes up. I don't want a repeat of earlier but contact us when he does wake. We'll be here and also, a few guards will stand watch over you two for the time being."

Italy nodded before returning to the room, passing Austria who left flowers at Germany's bedside table. The flowers had a card attached that said 'Get well soon. Hope for the best. Love France. Sincerely Austria'

Italy curled up next to Germany's warm body, being careful with his wounds before resting his head on his uninjured shoulder. Then while twirling a sweatly scented rose in his hand, he watched Germany sleep peacefully before dozing off himself.

_**A/N:**_ So, what do you guys think? Thumbs up or down? My overwhelming curiousity forces me to ask. So, please do tell me your thoughts. I'd be very interested in them. Thoughts? Questions? Ideas? Tell me and i'll answer to the best of my ability and respond quickly. Besides, all i ever do besides writing is well...sleeping so you'll be doing me a favor by giving me a reason to face the world every day. Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here was my thought after the last chapter. _You can't bind the one person who's specialty is bondage especially when using cheap, obsolete, overused, restraints that seems like everyone has._ Germany is the master of bondage. He is like houdini, he has probably worn it all and escaped it all. And so this is what i came up with. Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short. I was busy with damn school...it takes up all my precious sleeping time so when i get home i am too tired to write. Hope you like this chapter and i want to know what you think. Please comment/review!

Chapter 16- Bad Luck

Italy rolled over and stretched out in the open space of the bed. Yawning, he opened his eyes with a tired shiver in the cold empty room. Noticing the absence of warmth and all the extra space on the bed he looked around in search of Germany only to find him gone along with his street clothes. His hospital clothes draped neatly over Italy's chair and the restrains lieing on the bed open. He was about to panic when his cell phone began to vibrate on the bed side table.

With hope he answered it only to find a french accented voice on the other end "Italy, can you tell me what's going on? I just got a call from one of my men saying he saw someone of Germany's description leaving the hospital."

Italy answered "He's not here. He's gone. I fell asleep and now he's gone. What if...he's not...his injury...oh god..." Italy stood and began to pace about the room.

France took a deep breath and calmly spoke "Don't worry. Calm down italy. Nothing bad is going to happen to him. We'll find him. I'll be there in a minute so hang on."

Italy nodded, knowing France couldn't see it so he took a calming breath and replied "Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and sat down in the chair, his legs were shaking making him less stable. The phone began to vibrate again so he answered it hopefully "Hello?"

Oda spoke on the other end "Italy? Are you there?"

Italy replied shakily "Yeah." That being all he could get out.

Oda sighed "Okay. Is everything alright? Austria told me what happened to Germany. Are you two okay?"

Italy sobbed "No...Germany is gone. He disappeared...and...and..he's injured and...confused and..." He began bawling.

Oda comforted "Whoa. Hey, hey, hey. Everything is going to be alright. He's a big guy. He's strong. He can take care of himself. I'm more worried about you. I have bad news."

"What is it?" Italy asked.

Oda sighed "You know how i said Teki'i's sentence went from being 2 years to 2 months. Well i just found out that 2 month sentence ended a few nights ago. He's out of jail and no one knows where he disappeared to. You need to find some protection now." Then he heard Oda mumble "Damn this traffic is crazy."

Italy explained "France is on his way here right now and there are two guards outside the hospital room right now."

Oda replied "Good. I'm on my way to you right now- **SHIT!**" There was a loud screeching, Oda yelling and then a deafening crashing sound. He heard metal hit metal and metal on asphalt and Oda cry out and curse.

"Oda? Oda! Oda, are you there? ODA!" He yelled into the phone.

He listened for a moment, hearing Oda's heavy breathing then another curse, another loud bang then nothing but silence. After a few seconds the phone began beeping saying the line was disconnected.  
Italy jumped upon hearing a knock on the door and began to apologize for being loud when the sight before him stopped him mid sentence.

**A/N:** And so this is my favorite part. WHAT DO **YOU** THINK HAPPENED? Please, do tell me your thoughts. I am so very interested. Thank you for reading. I will get the next chapter up as soon as i can. **Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!** (Thank You very much!) (my sensei told me to practice my japanese and so i am.)


End file.
